dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Character Editor
The Character Editor allows the sex, appearance, build, name and voice of the Arisen and their Main Pawn to be set. Overview The character editor is encountered twice during a normal playthrough of the main quest of Dragon's Dogma. *Firstly, after completing The End at the Beginning quest, to create the Arisen *Secondly, at the end of the quest Call of the Arisen, when the Arisen's pawn is created The Character Edit option becomes available from the main game menu once certain items have been obtained - these are : *Art of Metamorphosis, allows one use of the edit menu *Secret of Metamorphosis, allows unlimited use of character edit. Additionally the Arisen's and Pawn's hairstyle, make up, and voice can be altered in-game via Devyn's Barber Shop. Parameters In addition to name, sex, and base body type multiple additional parameters may be set or tweaked, including head, body, leg, and arm shape and size; fine details of the face including the form and size of eyes, lips, nose, and ears; hairstyle, skin, hair, and eye color; and scars and make up can be added, as well as selecting age, which alters the appearance of the skin, from smooth to wrinkled. The Arisen's or Pawn's name is also chosen (together with a 'family friendly' version), as well as the character's voice. Additionally overall height, weight, muscularity, and stance can be set; female character's breast size can also be altered. On the effects of different parameters : *Character Weight is affected by choice of legs, arms, body, and head, as well as all size choices. *Character Height is affected by the height slider, as well as head size *Running speed is somewhat affected by torso choice. *Sex is a factor in certain quests, and on Ogre behaviour Notes * Sometimes a chosen name will be rejected due to an over eager profanity filter - this problem also sometimes occurs on online access after resting - generally repeatedly retrying with the name unchanged will eventually allow the name to be used. * Editing a character is not undone by returning to a checkpoint save made prior to the character changes. *In the original Dragon's Dogma additional hairstyles, voices, and face colors were only available as DLC **A Coiffure You Can't Refuse - hairstyles **A Face of a Different Color - colors and voices *In Dark Arisen all the original DLC was included ** An additional New Character Edit Options Pack added new hairstyles and colors. ** In these later versions of the game all DLC is included in the base game *The pawn personality response questions are only asked during the quest Call of the Arisen -further modification to personality may be made via Knowledge Chairs or using Inclination Elixirs. *The first time the Main Pawn is created one will be prompted to choose a Vocation - this option is not available via the main menu. Instead vocation changes can be done via Asalam, or Olra. *Armor shown in the preset builds must be obtained separately. *Though the Arisen's voice is chosen, the Arisen is unvoiced during quests - a silent protagonist - is it thought the only time their voice is heard is during the ending Peace, or by other players when the Arisen performs the role of the Seneschal during the end sequence (online only). *See also Fashion Dogma Category:Concepts !